In general, administration of ophthalmic medicaments and drug solutions to the eye has been difficult to accomplish and is generally inefficient. The most commonly employed way to administer said medicaments to the eye is to administer drops to the eye by means of an eye dropper or squeeze bottle. When this form of administration is used, the patient is required to tilt his or her head back or to lie down. This method is both messy and wasteful due to misalignment, patient blinking, inaccurate dosage and muscle control problems in many adults.